


One Piece: Room

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just a collection of delicious, delicious, crack. Inspired by some videos I saw





	One Piece: Room

Everything was ready. They, the Mugiwara no Ichimi, were due to arrive on Raftel any minute now.

Then a ship appeared out of nowhere, and it started gaining on them. Soon, two ships were side by side, and the Mugiwaras stared at Blackbeard and a cloaked figure by his side.

Sabo and the members of the Revolutionary army were tied up, sitting on a deck, unable to move.

"Long time no see, Mugiwara no Ichimi. Especially you, Robin." the cloaked figure said "Unfortunately, this is where it ends. I made a deal with Blackbeard. If I helped him become the King of the Pirates, he'll let me have a piece of the treasure, the Jikan-Jikan no Mi. Right, Blackbeard?"

"Zehahahaha." Blackbeard laughed "Of course."

Sabo and the others squirmed, trying to untie the ropes, to no avail.

The cloaked figure jumped onto the Thousand Sunny with grace and walked over to Jinbe.

"We have a lot to talk about." the cloaked figure said, pressing a knife against Jinbe's throat "Namely, about how you let [i]him[/i] die."

"I let who die?" Jinbe frowned, before a realization hit him like a ton of bricks "Oh......"

His gaze become sorrowful as the cloaked figure chuckled

"I know everything about you, Jinbe of Sun Pirates." they informed "You had the power to change [i]his fate[/i], but you just stood there as [i]he[/i] bled to death."

Jinbe swallowed, as memories came back to haunt him. The person in front of him was right. He should have been more insistent, more persuasive.


End file.
